Angel's face with a venageful heart
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is an different version of the sequel to Claudia's Fire, in this has a dream of what happened after his death and comes home the day of the takeover with a twist ending and there's going to be Nataliebashing
1. Chapter 1

_Angel's face with a vengeful heart…_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_It was five O'clock A.M and after the most horrible dream ever, Nash was on his way home and he opened the door, he went to see Jessica was asleep. He saw it all, his death and the events that were un-fold. He also knows that he has a half-sister named Claudia. Jessica woke up and Nash lightly held her then said, "We're going to have a baby." That caught Jessica off-guard and what Nash told her after that would have Jessica reeling. "Honey, I know you're not crazy and I know there's no way in hell you knew about the baby. I'm going to take your word for it." Jessica said and Nash laughed. "That means we have to get funds so the vineyard doesn't go to that guy and then we have to find a way to make sure Dorian doesn't get control of the company." Jessica said and Nash asked, "How?" _

_Three hours later, Jessica waited and after a lot of tap-dancing she got the shares, she made sure that Nash had them. Jessica then took Bree and held her then said, "Your aunt Natalie she tells everyone that she's over the past and she's full of bullshit. I have to find a way…" What Jessica forgot is that she always has an ace card and now it was time to open that trunk happily named Tess._


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel's face with a vengeful heart_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Nash made sure the vineyard was his for good and told Malcolm in very little words to go fuck himself as Jessica and Bree arrived, Jessica said that she had kept up appearances of the sisterly kind with Natalie and told Nash to keep it up. Jessica had visited Dorian an hour ago and after some Tess-like blackmail. It went like this…_

"_Now Dorian before you pump me with whatever drug you gave Charlie, I want you to listen while David is still holding his nuts. You are going to give me all the shares you have from your dummy companies and in-return, I don't turn you in and…" Tess said and pull out a gun, "I don't blow your fucking head off." Dorian put down the needle and called David, "You get Charlie to a safe place, David, I'm not going to hurt you because you save my life but I will end yours anyway." David got Charlie out of there. _

_Tess turned to Dorian and after a lot more talking to…She verbally agreed to go along with it and Tess then said, "Dorian, you might not know this but you saved people today and I'm sorry if you felt my dad _

_screw you over but this is about my family." "What are you talking about?" Dorian asked and Tess didn't respond. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel's face with a vengeful heart_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Jessica liquiated the shares and so it couldn't be known it was from her family's company, so Malcolm can't go back on the deal and so when Dorian came in, Tess watched and she had the trigger on the gun. Tess kept that gazed, that death gaze and begged Dorian to make Nash have to raise both children by himself, she didn't mean that but Tess will do it. Dorian told everyone the plan and then said, "However, I can't go through with this takeover and so I'm going to give my shares to Jessica Brennen." Jessica went up to microphone and waved at Nash. "Thank you now it might seem that I'm the head of the company, I don't want it. I'm going to give controlling interest…." Tess paused for dramatic effect and said, "To……." _

_As everyone stopped, they all looked at the isles and who walked in with the brunette named Claudia Zacchara but David Vickers…."David Vickers is now the controlling interest member of Buchanan Enterprises pending a D.N.A sample to move he is a part of this family and Ms. Zacchara, I like to introduced the company Zacchara-Brennen Enterprises that will be head by myself, Claudia and Nash. I took all my shares out of the company as of right now." Tess smiled and walked out with Nash and Claudia in the front. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Angel's face with a vengeful heart_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_You see Nash told all the details to Jessica everything about Vicki killing Jared and Charlie, the bust-out and Jessica moving to Port Charles. He told Jessica about her slip to insanity and how he was shown all of this by the mother who gave her up for adoption. Dominica Zachara to show Nash what was important in life just how Claudia was shown to come back to protect Johnny and so now a new legacy was born. What was the legacy? _

_Well, Claudia agreed that she wanted fashion in there things a woman would wear, the vineyard would play a part and Claudia swore that he family business or whatever merger she has with Jason will never melt in this. Natalie came to ripped her up about this and Jessica ripped her down, when she did she was brutal to the point where Natalie had tears in her eyes. As Natalie was on the floor, Jessica touched her face and slapped her, "Mom would die inside if I would to do anything to you, I won't do that to her but if you ever get in my way again, Nat…" Jessica with a little Tess in her say and then Jared went on the _

_defensive. "Watch your fucking mouth!" Claudia yelled and Jared responded, "Or what bitch!" There was a cocking of the gun and Jared turned to see Jason right there, "I suggest you leave." Jared picked Natalie up and left. _


End file.
